


Love Me Quietly

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Come Eating, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Matt's been found and they got a lot to catch up on okay, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, maybe idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Pidge and Matt reunite the best way they know how once she's shown him everywhere in the Castleship. Obviously, her room is saved for last so they can have some much needed alone time.
Relationships: Matt Holt/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anonymous





	Love Me Quietly

**Author's Note:**

> I am a filthy incest shipper and honestly I would love to have them both fucking Shiro but alas.
> 
> Have some dirty Holt siblings.
> 
> Problematic obviously lol

Pidge bit her bottom lip tightly, trying to keep all the noise she wanted to squeal out contained inside her small form. A calloused hand squeezed her right breast, fingers pinching the nipple and giving it a little twist, while the other hand busied itself against her clit. Her eyes prickled as she fucked herself along the shaft that was a little larger and longer then before, gripping the her thigh and Matt's forearm so tight she left little nail-shaped indents. His soft, muffled moans whisper sweet words of encouragement and love in her ear. _“It's been so long, Katie.”, “I missed how you feel against me.”,_ and her favourite that made her feel a little extra filthy, _“You're soaked for me. Have you missed it that much?”_. She had missed him, far more then any sister probably should, but it was irrelevant. He was back, safe, even if only for a while. She found him, it was just their dad now. She knew they'd do it.

Matt gasped in her ear, pulling her tightly against his chest. He meets her thrust down, and she feels the wetness trickle down her thighs. So exposed, the clit throbs and twitches, and she jerks more and more as he teases it between his fingers, muscles clenching and pulling him in deeper, holding Matt in place. She can feel her pussy get wetter, hear the filthy little squelches in her ears, Matt's little grunts of pleasure as she can tell he's inching closer. It doesn't compare to the friction of him matching her every thrust down. He'll be the only one ever able to keep pace with her, she knows it. The only one _worthy_. Every nerve ending is firing off at once; she feels so stretched, so full, so hungry for every glimmer of pleasure she can garner from his cock. Pidge releases a shakey moan, and Matt clamps a hand around her mouth.

“Shhh,” he whispers, licking the shell of her ear, _knowing_ it's a sweet spot, “we don't wanna get caught like what almost happened before, right?”

“N-No.” That was a great day – exciting to say the least – they'd just finished and Matt was licking the come from her breasts when they heard the car pull up. Until the bath she took, there was something intoxicating of getting away with what they'd done.

Pidge changes the pace, by which she picks it up with a wicked smirk cast back. Matt gives her an expression of mock annoyance, before pushing her down into the sheets.

“Little shit.” He whispers affectionately, thrusting harder in response back. He can feel her lock down around him, loves how she always pushes back. Later when they know everyone's asleep, he promised to eat her out in Green's pilot seat if she swallowed. It was a fair compromise, and he'd missed her small mouth but wicked tongue working him. Matt groaned, slicking his fingers with his saliva, and teasing her clit a bit harder.

“S'good?”

“Close.” She slurred, before resuming pillow-eating. It was soaked, and that was how he knew he was doing his job right.

With a final push, he fucked her slick pussy hard. The muscles contracted, then caught him harder as he grabbed and fondled both of her small breasts. He couldn't wait to suck the little nubby nipples until they peeked, and bury his tongue back within her soft folds. Taste her, lick his cum from her pussy. He felt her wetness first, the way she squeaked and writhed and curled her fingers and toes. That set Matt off, and he quickly pulled out, jerking hot streams of cum over her ass cheeks, her pretty flushed pussy, until he was spent.

Matt flopped back, and they panted at each other. Slowly, she fumbled around, sinking her mouth down over his cock with a lazy grunt. She liked to clean him off after, apparently thought it 'tasted good'. Then again, he couldn't say much. Matt flopped down on his side, wiping sweat from his brow, and pulled her legs over his face. She settled down with a small whimper, and he look to lapping the trickling cum away, flicking his tongue over her sensitive pussy every few seconds just to hear and see her body shudder. He could feel her melt under his touch when he pushed his tongue inside, thrusting it quickly in and out. He'd drink her juices a hundred times over, given the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write much PiV sex much any more but dang man
> 
> Other "problematic" works:  
> [Fuck Me Like You Mean It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352884)  
> [How To Train Your Space Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479942/chapters/56294791)  
> [For All Your Malice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965231)


End file.
